olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnamese Vocabulary
Basics 1 Lesson 1 # tôi = I/me # bạn = you (sg.) # là = am/is/are # một = a/one # người = human classifier # đàn ông = man # phụ nữ = woman Lesson 2 # anh ấy = he/him # cô ấy = she # ăn = eat/eats # bánh mì = bread # trái = classifier # quả = classifier # táo = apple Lesson 3 # học = study # đứa trẻ = child # uống = drink/drinks # nước = water # nước ép = juice Lesson 4 # cô gái = girl # bé gái = little girl # cậu bé = little boy # muốn = want/wants Alphabet 1 Lesson 1 # cá = fish # con = classifier for animal # và = and # cái = classifier # ca = mug Lesson 2 # ong = bee # gà = chicken # cắn = bites # cà phê = coffee # An = An (name) Lesson 3 # găng tay = glove # nhà ga = train station # ở = is at # dơ = dirty # dơi = bat Lesson 4 # ô = umbrella # dê = goat # đu quay = ferris wheel # đu đủ = papaya # dì = aunt # có = has/have Possession Lesson 1 # của tôi = my # của bạn = yours # của mình = posession Demonstrative Determiners Lesson 1 # này = this # đó = that # kia = that # đây = this Plurals Lesson 1 # những người đàn ông = men # các con gà = chickens # các bạn = you (plural) Alphabet 2 Lesson 1 # xe đạp = bicycle # mẹ = mother # me = tamarind # đom đóm = firefly # cây tre = bamboo tree Lesson 2 # mây = cloud # đá = stone # sấm sét = thunder # chim sẻ = sparrow # chia sẻ = share Lesson 3 # ghế = chair # phòng = room # phà = ferry # ghi âm = records # phường = ward # ghét = hate Lesson 4 # tờ giấy = sheet of paper # thư = letter # giấu = hide # giàu = rich # sợi dây = string Lesson 5 # vẽ = draw # ngã = fall # mẫu giáo = kindergarten # dũng cảm = brave # vĩnh viễn = forever Basics 2 Lesson 1 # bánh = cake # báo = newspaper # thực đơn = menu # đọc = read # chúng tôi = we # đi = go # tập = practice Lesson 2 # tạp chí = magazine # đĩa = plate # cơm = rice # sách = book # họ = they Lesson 3 # cam = orange # ly = glass # sữa = milk # gọi = order # hay = or Lesson 4 # trà = tea # Việt Nam = Vietnam # nó = it # thích = likes # Mỹ = America Negation Lesson 1 # không phải là = am/is/are not # không = no/not Phrases Lesson 1 # chào mừng = welcome # chào = hello # tạm biệt = goodbye # tên = name # xin cảm ơn = thank you Lesson 2 # ổn = fine # khoẻ = fine # vâng = yes # vẫn = still # bình thường = normal # buổi sáng = morning Lesson 3 # làm ơn = please # nói = says/speak # có = yes # xin lỗi = sorry # tiếng Anh = English Lesson 4 # hẹn gặp lại = see you again # lặp lại = repeat # cứ tự nhiên = help yourself # cẩn thận = look out # bằng = in